


Maybe Dreams Come True - Loki x Reader Lemon

by Avia_Rein



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Marvel - Freeform, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 02:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avia_Rein/pseuds/Avia_Rein
Summary: Ever so slowly, we both came back down to Earth, a panting sweaty mess of tangled limbs. Releasing my wrists, he pulled me into a surprisingly gentle embrace. I buried my face in his neck, inhaling his scent. It was everything I had hoped it would be.*I do not own Marvel or any of its wonderful characters. I'm just a fan who likes to write smut*
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Maybe Dreams Come True - Loki x Reader Lemon

I really needed to get off this stupid night shift. It was the third week in a row that I had to walk the mile to my apartment in the dead of night. If I lived in a small town, that probably wouldn't be a big deal, but living in the city was different.   
Absorbed in my tirade of self pity, I didn't notice the man creeping up behind me until I felt someone yanking on my bag. Spinning around, I tripped over my own feet and fell backward. Landing on my back, I held my bag close to my chest as I kicked out at my assailant.   
"Attacking a helpless woman? Such a big brave man." A deep voice sneered as a pale hand gripped his shoulder. My attacker froze, releasing my bag. As soon as he let go, the pale hand threw him back into a nearby dumpster. I watched in disbelief as the owner of the hand stepped forward into the light.   
It was Loki.   
I was speechless as he offered his hand down to me. Letting him help me up, I stared at his handsome pale face. This was far more than I had even fantasized about.   
"What is your name?" He asked, shaking me from my daze.  
"Umm, (Y/N)," I replied, blushing. Thankfully, it was dark enough he wouldn't see my obvious school girl crush.  
"Well, (Y/N), let's get you home," Loki said, watching me. Hardly able to believe my luck, I nodded and began to head towards my apartment. Loki walked beside me, quiet and very imposing to other would-be attackers lurking in the shadows.   
"This is me," I said when we reached the main entrance to my apartment. I looked up into his stern face, biting my bottom lip subconsciously.   
Then before I could chicken out, I blurted, "Would you like to come inside for a cup of tea? It's kinda chilly out and..."  
"Yes, that would be nice." Loki stopped my blathering, giving me a surprisingly soft smile. My heart fluttered in my chest as I led him inside and up the stairs to the door of my apartment. I was very aware of him standing behind me as I unlocked the door and flicked on the lights.   
Breathing a sigh of relief that I had cleaned the day before, I led him into the small kitchen. Filling the kettle and setting it on the stove, I turned the burner on before turning to find Loki watching me.   
"Um, thank you for saving me." I said sheepishly, blushing visibly in the harsh kitchen lighting.   
Raising an eyebrow, Loki took a step towards me. I looked down, starting to turn back to the stove where I could hear water beginning to boil. But before I could turn fully around, Loki caught my chin and turned my face back to his.  
He was smiling down at me as he said, "You fancy me." Automatically, my blush deepened as I shook my head. Was I really that obvious?  
"No?" Loki teased, leaning down and brushing his lips against mine. A jolt of electricity shot through me at the gentle kiss and I made a little noise. As he pulled back, a deep chuckle rumbled in his throat.   
Reaching around me, Loki flipped off the burner before pulling me to him. My hands splayed over his chest, feeling the firm muscle underneath. I looked up into those beautiful otherworldly eyes, silently begging him to kiss me again.   
He did.   
With one arm wrapped around my waist and the other tangling his fingers in my hair, Loki kissed me more roughly this time. His tongue snaked along my bottom lip, probing for entrance. With a moan, I submitted to him. The trickster god tasted as sweet as sin. Better than I could have ever imagined.   
Before my nerves could get the best of me, I broke the kiss, looking up at him with a mischievous smile of my own and began to pull him towards the bedroom. Loki followed me, eyes watching me intently. I could feel him looking over every curve as I led him into the darkened room.   
As soon as he crossed the threshold, Loki spun me around, pulling me to him again. This time, I wrapped my arms around his neck, meeting his kiss eagerly. This was everything I had ever fantasized, I wouldn't let the opportunity pass me up.   
As he kissed me, Loki backed me up to the bed. I sat down as the back of my knees hit the edge of the bed, pulling him down on top of me. We scooted back further onto the bed, his lips moving along my jawline and down my neck. A small moan of pleasure escaped my lips at his touches. My fingers started to work at the fastenings of his jacket, but Loki caught my hands in his.   
With a wave of his hand, our clothes vanished in a puff of green smoke. I gasped as the cool air hit my skin, but my gasp was covered with another kiss. This one was hungry, craving in feeling. It made my mind reel. I wrapped my legs around his waist, skin gliding over skin, sending sparks lighting in my core.   
Sensing my need, Loki pinned my hands above my head with one hand. With the other, gripped my waist as his gaze held my own (E/C) one. His eyes held me in place, slowly pushing his cock into my slick folds. I moaned his name, head tilting back. He was impossibly big, I shook as he bottomed out, stretching me to my limits.   
"L..Loki!" I gasped, feeling him pull partway out before sliding into me again. I groaned his name again in pleasure as he began a brutally fast pace. Gripping my wrists, he bit down the tender skin of my neck. The pain mingled with the pleasure, sending my mind spiraling.   
A knot began to tangle itself in my core, winding tighter and tighter with every thrust. Loki hit that sweet spot again and again and again until I was a mewling mess in his arms. He watched my face for every reaction each time he bottomed out.   
After what seemed like an eternity, he leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Come for me, darling." The command snapped the knot inside me. Waves of ecstasy washed over me, flooding my senses. I cried out, back arching off the bed as my orgasm gripped me hard. Somewhere through the haze, I could feel Loki's thrusts becoming sloppy. After several thrusts, I heard his moan and felt him shudder above me.   
Ever so slowly, we both came back down to Earth, a panting sweaty mess of tangled limbs. Releasing my wrists, he pulled me into a surprisingly gentle embrace. I buried my face in his neck, inhaling his scent. It was everything I had hoped it would be.   
"Stay with me tonight." I whispered, my exhausted mind not leaving any room for self doubt. As an answer, Loki turned his head, kissing me softly. I felt my heart flutter in my chest as the gentle touch, thinking that maybe, just maybe, dreams really did come true.


End file.
